


Christmas Party

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius convinces Severus to attend a Christmas party.





	Christmas Party

"I hate Christmas," Severus muttered, not so softly.

"You might have mentioned it once or a hundred bloody times," Sirius said as he shoved a glass in Severus's hand.

Severus looked suspiciously at the blue liquid. "What is this?"

"Hopefully something that'll get you drunk enough that you'll stop complaining," Sirius retorted.

"Please, as if that is possible."

"You're right you must be unconscious before you stop complaining," Sirius said with a sneer.

"I meant that it's unlikely that I would drink so much as to get inebriated." Severus looked around the room. Festive decorations decked the room. Candles floated everywhere. Lights brightened the Christmas tree. Chatty Gryffindors were everywhere. He groaned. "Why am I here?"

"You mean in a philosophical way or in why did you come to such a lovely party, filled with friends and loved ones?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

Severus glared at the other man. "You constant ability to spout idiotic comments never fails to astound me."

"Do you do it on purpose? Think a sentence, and then turn it around until you find the most convoluted syntax to express it?"

"Syntax? I would be impressed, Black, if I weren't aware that this constitutes your mental exercise for the decade."

Sirius grinned. "And yet, I convinced you to attend the party."

"I don't believe that your mental abilities entered into my decision." His hand rested furtively on Sirius's arse. "I believe you made certain promises."

"That's right, I did, Snape, but then I thought about it...it's not like we don't fuck every night. You didn't really have to come here to screw me." Sirius spun around, and stood in front of the Potions master. "Admit it. You love me."

Severus smiled... almost. He didn't look like he'd swallowed a porcupine quill, which was a vast improvement over the night's expression. "You might force me to spend the night with your friends, but you'll never hear me say that."

Sirius smiled. "That's all right. Your presence here speaks louder than words. Happy Christmas, Severus."

"You're such a sap, Black." Severus pressed his lips against Sirius for the briefest instant. "Happy Christmas, Sirius."


End file.
